Long Hot Summer
by BoyFlea
Summary: Harry Potter gets a muggle Summer job.
1. Long Summer

Disclaimer:

The characters and setting are all thanks to J. K. Rowling. I claim no ownership of these characters, though the events I put them through are all mine. Mwah hah ha.

This is my first 'Harry Potter stars' story, so be gentle!

The Long Summer.

The sun beat down hard. There had been no rain now for almost two weeks, but Harry did not care: he was free!

Uncle Vernon had had enough of Harry being indoors all day long, teasing poor Dudley with his malevolent looks and mumblings and had come up with a solution that everyone liked.

"It's about time you started pulling your weight Harry! I have gotten you a morning job with the newsagent around the corner. You are to deliver papers to help pay your keep, young man."

Harry had fumed at the idea at first. He knew deep down that he would still have to do all the chores around the house when he got home and somehow pulling his weight was laughable next to Dudley's output. But then Harry realised that he would be free from the house in the mornings. The Dursleys would be happy to get Harry out of the way too.

It had just gone 6:30 in the morning and already the sun was hot. Everything glowed all warm and sunny. Harry was on his way to actual work for the first time ever. The newsagent was familiar to him as he was always running errands for Aunt Petunia, usually to get sweets for Dudley. Mr. Mohebbi was an energetic and friendly store owner who was only in his thirties and yet ran two shops in town. His wife and three young children always enjoyed seeing Harry, for Harry was always polite and kind. Mr. Mohebbi had no concerns about hiring him.

"Hi Harry. Well, I gather this is the first job? Your uncle seemed adamant that we find you a little something to do."

"Well, Mr. Mohebbi, Uncle Vernon had said something about doing a paper round?"

"Ah yes. Well, we have space for one more paperboy. The last one I had, we had to let go. Terrible business – stock went missing, and so on. We caught him of course, so hopefully we won't have any such problems again." Harry caught the none-to-subtle undertone in the statement and nodded.

"Well, good," sighed Mr. Mohebbi with relief. "You are to deliver papers to this part of town. We'll try you out with just a few streets to begin with, and then build you up from there, okay?"

"Great! When do I start!" Harry felt quite elated to be working. He realised that the job itself did not seem very big, but it was something he could do by himself. And hopefully, it would take his mind off of a few things. Lately, he had been thinking about his escape from the Tri-Wizards Tournament, Cedric Diggory's death and how Cho Chang had taken it. Harry had felt quite lonely afterwards and had been looking for something to cheer him up.

Mr. Mohebbi and his wife exchanged grins. "Now my boy! Now! I take it you know the area?"

"Well, not too well. I don't get out much."

"Ah. A bright student I bet – always have your nose in a book or two I bet. Not to worry. Do you have a bike?"

"Erm…" Harry was not sure. What on earth was a 'bike'?

"No bike eh? You should save up for one – get the job done quicker!" beamed Mrs. Mohebbi.

"Right – right… thanks." What had he let himself in for he wondered. Harry had just thought that he had to deliver papers to houses.

Suddenly, crashing through the shop doorway came a rather sleepy bedraggled girl. She yawned loudly as she waved 'hello' to everyone.

"Ah! And here comes your helper. Harry meet Jasmine."

"Oh, hi there Jasmine," said Harry.

"Hi Harry," said Jasmine, eyes blinking to wake herself up. She looked quite tired and untidy. Jasmine was about Harry's age and dressed in crumpled and paint-flecked jeans and t-shirt.

Mr. Mohebbi smiled. "Okay Jasmine. You know West Street and the garage?" Jasmine nodded. "Well, Harry's to do that area. Could you show him what needs doing please? I've got to set up and the delivery's due in half an hour. Cheers."

Jasmine sighed and grabbed Harry by the shoulder and frogmarched him over to where the papers were stacked.

Harry was shown where to look to see what papers to deliver to which houses and packed his bag accordingly.

"Right then. Let's go. Where's your bike then?"

"Erm…"

"Oh fine – I'll just come along for the ride then. Come on, let's go!"

Outside, Harry stared at Jasmine getting onto her bicycle. Harry smiled and remembered seeing what a bike looked like – it reminded Harry of one of Dudley's many unused toys in the garage gathering dust. In fact, Harry was sure it would still be there if he looked.

Jasmine caught him staring "Oi cheeky! Keep you mind on the job!" Harry blushed at her bluntness and Jasmine smiled to herself. "Okay. Ready? Follow me," sang Jasmine and whizzed off down the road, leaving Harry standing.

"I wish I had my broom right now…" he muttered as he set off after her. Harry suspected she might be distantly related to a Malfoy somewhere along the line and sighed.

After a bit more leg-pulling, the pair got down to the job at hand. The pair worked their way along the streets It was an easy job and one that gave them both lots of free time.

"I try and do this as quickly as I can, as we get paid the same amount no matter how long it takes or what the weather's like, Harry. So as soon as you get into the routine, we'll probably split up again," said Jasmine casually.

"Oh." Harry had been thinking of ways to get Dudley's bike so that he could go off by himself too. Jasmine was annoying him.

"So, where do you go to school?"

"Oh, nowhere local," said Harry.

"Really? Well, I only go to St. Cuthberts. Just five minutes from here. I hate it though."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like school, Harry."

"Why, yes. Lots," said Harry in a bored voice. Terrible memories came flooding back, but so too did Cho Chang's face and that of the Weasley's. Harry felt 'schoolsick'.

Jasmine stopped on her bike. "Really? God, you must have it crap at home then!" she laughed, but noticed that Harry was only smiling politely. "Oops. Sorry. None of my business." Harry could not deflect that one – living at home was awful!

The morning passed on and soon, they were done. When they returned to the shop, Mr. Mohebbi smiled and thanked Jasmine for being so helpful.

"Well Harry. Do you think you can do the job? Don't worry about the bike business – if you can ride, it makes it faster for you is all."

"Yes Mr. Mohebbi." smiled Harry. "I'd love to."

"Good, good! Well, you get twenty pound a week to begin with, and then we'll work up from there, okay? Payday is Friday, okay?"

"Sure, okay." Harry had no idea if this was a good or bad deal, but Jasmine' sighed in the background and left the shop. This seemed to hint at Harry that it was not much money, but as Harry would not be keeping the money anyway why should he worry about the amount?

As they left, Jasmine seemed to pause.

"Well, see you tomorrow," grimaced Harry.

"Oh, okay," said Jasmine as if something had been on her mind.

As he snuck back in, he peered into the garage window, and sure enough, there was Dudley's old bike inside.

"Great! I'll nab that for tomorrow…" he smiled.

"Harry! What took you so long!" boomed Uncle Vernon.

"Coming…" sighed Harry.

It was only when Harry got inside that he realised that Jasmine had been the only person not to have asked about his scar upon meeting him.

A/n : well, it's a bit slow, but this really is a new direction for me – r/r and guide me please – suggestions always welcome.

Big hi to the faithful.

shorty2, Ginny, w&mlaw, Yosis, Meep Da Sheep , Lana Mavi, Rachel, Altra, Nimrodel, Snow Angel, Heather Michelle, wicked one, Lily Shouk, Laurel, Claire Goodyear, Minty-fresh the best review ever given, Lady Grizabella, thumper, Christina, Princess of Evil, GentleWaterSoul, Ally, bookworm, Felicity, Lady Ev, D.S. Moony, bythra and all the others…

Big Hugs… no go and enter the Blazing Quills contest…

UPDATE:-

FireSprite was the inspiration:- visit "http/awards(dot)magicaltheory(dot)com/"


	2. Nosey

Nosey

Nosey.

It was 5am the following morning. Harry had quietly slid out of the house and had painstakingly removed all of the rubbish and forgotten toys blocking in Dudley's old bike. Harry had feared waking up the house several times, so was finally glad to be pushing out the dusty old mountain bike. Dudley had acquired it when he was 12. Thankfully for Harry, the bike had been bought with a large person in mind, so it seemed just right for Harry, now 15 himself.

Of course, by rights, there should be no reason why Harry should not have the bike, but he knew what his wicked Uncle would be like. Quietly, Harry wheeled the bike out of the garage and around the corner. He had bags of time until he had to be at work, so had decided to practice riding the monstrous thing before he made a fool of himself in front of Jasmine. Why he was worried about embarrassing himself in front of her was a mystery to him: he guessed it was because she was so damn superior all the time.

After crashing straight over the first few attempts, Harry had finally gotten himself on the bike. His feet touched the ground easily and he used these to push himself everywhere. Of course, he fell over as soon as he dared used the pedals. After half-an-hour of frustration, he sulkily began pushing the bike back to the garage.

"This is stupid! It's not as if the thing even flies!" grumbled Harry as he rounded the corner.

"Wow. Nice bike Harry. Where did you get it from?" cooed a chirpy voice. It was Jasmine.

"Oh. well, I've sort of borrowed it," flustered Harry. This was the last thing he needed.

"It's not stolen is it?" gasped Jasmine.

"No silly! It's my cousin's. And even though he doesn't use it, he would moan about me borrowing it. And my uncle would practically kill me."

"Siblings eh?" sighed Jasmine. "So, where are you taking it? The shop's the other way?"

Harry realised there would be no point in hiding it any further. "Look Jasmine. Truth is I cannot ride a bicycle."

"Ha! Thought so! You're one of those posh kids who gets driven everywhere I bet!" Jasmine giggled cruelly as Harry pushed the bike past her and on home.

"No I'm bloody well not!" he snapped. Jasmine stuck her tongue out and laughed as Harry staggered home. 

"See you in the shop then," she cooed. "then we can go orf for our jolly little bike ride, what-ho!" 

'That's it', thought Harry, 'I'm going to grab my broom and drag that brat up to a thousand feet - then let's see who's the clever one then.' Of course he would be unable to use his broom without getting into a lot of trouble with the Ministry, but the thought of Jasmine begging tearfully to be let down cheered up Harry all the way back to the garage.

Jasmine had sorted out their bags for when Harry had arrived so that all they had to do was to deliver the papers. This suited Harry as he was not too keen on working with Jasmine.

"Off you go then lovebirds," laughed Mrs. Mohebbi as the pair ambled silently out of the shop. As one the pair both went "No way!", causing her to roar with laughter.

The morning was clear and warm. Harry was miserable all morning. Jasmine was whittering on about a load of muggle stuff that he simply did not understand.

"So, did you see Popstars this weekend?"

"No. Where were they then?"

"On television, silly!"

"Oh." Harry knew what a television was. Dudley sat in front of it all day at the Dursley household. Harry was not impressed with it as it seemed no more than a moving poster in a box. 

Eventually Jasmine gave in. "Oh Harry. Look, I was only teasing! There's no need to be so mardy you know."

"Mardy?"

"Yes, posh spice. As in 'a right old misery.' Come on, let's be friends." she asked sweetly.

"Really?" said Harry, confused at Jasmine's change of heart.

"Yes. At least Pete - the boy who got done for stealing before you turned up - well, he was a laugh. but you seem down all the time."

"Sorry," said Harry "I'm just a little lost outside of school, really."

"Yeah? I bet you go to public school too."

"Public school?"

"A big school in the country, away from home the whole term and you're one of those who lets mummy and daddy do everything for them." Jasmine was beaming smugly and nastily at Harry.

Harry showed no mercy back. "You are half right. I do go to a great school far away from here. But my mum and dad died when I was very young. As a result, I work like a slave at my mean uncle Vernon's house and live in the spare room, wearing my cousin Dudley's hand-me-downs whilst he gets to sit on his fat bottom all day long as his mother, Petunia, dotes on him."

Jasmine went quiet as Harry stood there fuming.

"So this is my first time out and about by myself. I could do with your help, although I don't really want to ask you for it," sulked Harry.

Jasmine sighed. "I told you you were too miserable! Lighten up Harry. Tell you what, if you promise to be chirpy, like me, I'll teach you to ride your bike. Okay?"

Harry shrugged. What could he lose. "Yeah, okay Jasmine. Sorry for being so mean."

Jasmine grabbed Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze between both of hers. "Sorry to hear about your mum and dad too. It could not have been easy."

Harry was used to this sort of reaction and sympathy, but from Jasmine it sounded quite sincere and caught him off-guard. "Well, I don't miss them as I never really knew them. It's weird. I was actually alive and with them, but cannot remember them. That's the thing. It's not the missing having them here, its missing remembering them whilst we were together."

Jasmine gave him a hug from where she sat on her bike. "Aw Harry. That's sad." She let him go.

Harry smiled and said "Well, thanks."

"I mean, that must be terrible. But when I lost my older brother Daniel two years ago, I had the opposite problem. The memories were more painful than the fact he had died. If you see what I'm saying." Jasmine seemed suddenly quite sad and Harry decided to return the compliment and hugged her too.

"Well, that's cleared the air between us, wouldn't you say?" laughed Jasmine. "Well, here I am trying to cheer you up, but instead you bring me down!"

"Sorry! I really did not mean too at all," babbled Harry apologetically.

"Aw forget it. Come on. Only have to do Barrow Close and we can go home."

"Thanks Jasmine."

"That's okay, posh."

"Okay rags."

"Rags? You can talk with those tatty clothes of yours!" laughed Jasmine.

Harry and Jasmine laughed and the pair seemed less tense around each other. Harry caught Jasmine looking at his scar.

"So, did you get that when you mum and dad died?" confessed Jasmine, realising she had been rumbled.

"Sort of."

"Was it a car crash?"

"I am not really sure. Yes," lied Harry.

"Oh, well that's how Daniel died. Hit and run up by the post office."

Harry and Jasmine finished delivering the rest of the papers in silence and were soon back in the shop to see if they were needed anymore. Mr and Mrs Mohebbi said that the other pair of paperboys had deliver the rest, so all was fine and they could go home.

"So, do you want to learn how to ride then or what?" pestered Jasmine.

"Well, it'll be tricky. I'll never sneak the bike out now. Besides, my uncle and aunt would have me working when I get back. Maybe tomorrow. I'll sneak it into the shop. I'm sure Mr. Mohebbi will not mind."

"Oh, Okay then," said Jasmine, crest-fallen "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Okay. Sorry, but I'll try for tomorrow. I promise." Jasmine flashed him a disappointed smile before leaving him goodbye and leaving.

Harry could not get her sad face out of his mind all the way home. At home, the day dragged on, waiting on Dudley until late, when he had a pile of homework to get through. Harry sighed at half eleven that night, realising that the early start tomorrow would be exhausting.

However, deep down he could not wait to wake up for tomorrow.


	3. Accidents Will Happen

Accidents Will Happen

Accidents Will Happen.

Harry snuck out with Dudley's bike and walked briskly to work. At the shop, Mr. Mohebbi was impressed with Harry's new bike.

"Seems a nice little bike you've got there?" he complimented.

"Thanks. It's really my cousin's. I was wondering if I could store it at work?"

"At work?"

"Yes, whilst I do my round."

"Why not take it with you? You'd work faster?"

Harry felt a little uneasy. Mr. Mohebbi studied Harry's expression. "Sounds a suspicious bike this - are you sure it is your cousin's?" He was a kind and caring man, but he was also a suspicious man and liked to be sure of all the facts.

"Oh yes! Of course it is," cried Harry. "It's just that I cannot ride a bike - and Jasmine has said she will teach me." 

Mr. Mohebbi smiled. "Really? You have been leaving it a little late to learn haven't you? I could ride when I was five!"

Harry felt foolish, but Mr. Mohebbi smiled "Of course. Leave it in the stockroom for now." Harry parked the bike carefully inside and when he returned Mr. and Mrs. Mohebbi were whispering to each other.

'Great', thought Harry, 'they think I'm a thief!'

"Jasmine's looking after you well then, Harry?" winked Mr. Mohebbi. Harry gave him a puzzled look. "Just you mind that girl, okay Harry? She can be a real little madam sometimes. And I'm sure Pete was an honest little boy before he got involved with that one." The warning seemed a tad harsh.

"Okay," said Harry, feeling a little embarrassed and confused.

Jasmine arrived shortly after and the pair left the shop excitedly.

"Where's the bike Harry?" asked Jasmine immediately.

"Oh, well it's in the stockroom. Mr. Mohebbi does not mind."

"Cool. We'll start our lessons after this little lot."

"Okay." Harry seemed troubled by something.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"When did you learn to ride your bike then?"

"Oh, when I was about six. Why?"

"Oh." Harry, the Tri-Wizards champion suddenly felt really useless. "I'll never fit in here," he sighed.

"Ha! Cheer up Harry - remember our agreement? Be happy or I quit!"

Harry smiled and the pair got through the Wednesday morning fine. Harry realised that the job was easy and none-too taxing.

As they made their way back to the shop, Harry remembered Mr. Mohebbi's warning.

"Jasmine - this Pete? Did you like him or something?"

"Oh, well, not really. He was nice enough," Jasmine smiled. "Why?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh, no reason," said Harry far too casually. Jasmine sniggered to herself.

Within minutes, Harry and Jasmine had a bike each and were outside again.

"Right then, I'll take you to this industrial estate five minutes from here. We can practice in the car-park, okay?" smiled Jasmine.

Harry nodded and followed her meekly along the alien streets. He was sure his auntie and uncle would miss him, but Uncle Vernon was back at work today.

Once at the car park, Jasmine looked over Harry's bike. she had obviously come prepared and had brought along a small bag of spanners and tools to adjust the saddle, pump the tyres up and clean the dust off of the bike. Harry was grateful and within ten minutes had a bike that he could sit on comfortably.

"Okay," said Jasmine by his side. "Take your feet off of the ground and I will support you."

"Oh, okay," smiled Harry. He let himself be supported by Jasmine and she gently guided him along the deserted long-stay loading bay of the plastics factory. She coaxed him gently and was soon walking briskly alongside him. 

"Okay Harry - my, you are a natural at this! You've got great balance!" laughed Jasmine, sounding impressed.

"Really?" beamed Harry like an idiot.

"Let's both find out!" laughed Jasmine, and suddenly let go of Harry. Harry gasped as he travelled along, but to both of their amazement, he rode fine.

"Oil! I thought you had said you had never ridden before?" gasped Jasmine as she caught up with him.

"It's okay. A bit slow really," smiled Harry, reminiscing about his broom.

Jasmine punched him in the arm. "Right then, if your that good, I'll race you - come on!"

And so Jasmine leapt on her bike and was off. Harry laughed and gave chase, but immediately fell off when he tried to turn - Jasmine had not really made it clear about cornering, smacking his knee onto the tarmac.

Jasmine can cycling back and dismounted to help Harry to his feet. "Not so cocky now then, are we?" she laughed.

"Okay. Sorry." he said. Jasmine looked at his knee and asked Harry if it hurt - Harry realised he had grazed his knee and shrugged it off "I've had worse."

"Hard man, yeah?" sneered Jasmine.

"Yeah." sneered Harry back. He tapped the scar on his forehead. "I've been in many a battle."

Jasmine pushed Harry away and raised her old-looking top to show Harry her bare stomach. Above her belly button was a small scar. "Daniel gave me this when I was five - he accidentally stabbed me with a broken piece of wood. My mum let me smack his bum for five minutes when I came out of hospital."

Harry had been startled by this sudden exposure of bare flesh, but rallied by pointing out a small scar on his forearm. "That's nothing."

"What's that tiny thing?"

"I got that from tracking wild beasts through a forest." Harry pointed out a small scar he had picked up from the brambles in the forest when he and Malfoy had been out with Hagrid looking for Unicorns.

"Beasts huh?" sneered Jasmine playfully. She sat on the ground and bared her shin. On it were four close scars. "Our Tiggy got me two days ago with her savage claws."

"Really?" said Harry. He showed her his shin. "I got these scratches from riding." Which had been sort of true, for he had caught his shin on a tree branch when he had been on a Griffon.

"Oh, but that does look nasty!" said Jasmine pointing at Harry's shoulder.

"Where?" said Harry. And before he knew what had hit him, Jasmine had pounced on him and bit his bicep.

"Ow!" he yelped as Jasmine laughed and backed away. "That hurt!"

"I thought you said you were tough?"

"Well, even so!" whined Harry, "There was no need to bite me!"

"Aw sorry Harry," she smiled. "Here, let me kiss it better." 

Her lips were warm on his exposed arm and she pressed herself closer to him. Harry turned to face her and she looked up into his eyes, squinting at him as the sun was in her eyes. Harry realised this and took a step sideways so that he could shade her face with his. 

Unfortunately in doing this, he stepped into Dudley's bike and fell heavily onto his bottom, dragging Jasmine down with him.

"Oww!" she screamed. To Harry's horror, she had fallen knee-first onto his pedal and was bleeding heavily. "You clumsy prat! Look at me knee!"

Harry scrambled to his feet, kicking the bike away and squatted down, wrapping his hand around her bloody knee.

"Oww! Gerrof!" she wailed. Harry helped her to her feet instead.

"Sorry." he managed, feeling wretched.

"That' okay. Cripple me, see if I care!" grumbled Jasmine.

"I did not mean too," he explained, but the damage had been done and Jasmine grabbed her bike and limped off.

Harry caught her up, wheeling his bike and she let him support her.

"Well, that was a crap first lesson!" she winced.

"Second one tomorrow then?" asked Harry.

Jasmine grumbled something under her breath. "Okay then. Let's get these bikes home."

Harry thought about where to stash his bike. "Do you think Mr. Mohebbi will let me store my bike in his stockroom overnight?"

Jasmine brightened up. "Tell you what, why not store it at my place? There's lots of room in the garage?"

Harry felt terrific. As they set off though, Harry heard something that made his blood freeze.

"Harry Potter!" boomed a voice from across the car park. It was Uncle Vernon, here on some sort of business.

"Oh, hi Uncle Vernon," sighed Harry turning to see.

"What are you doing with that girl - and that looks like Dudley's bike! Get home at once!"

Harry felt awful. Jasmine squeezed his hand as he trudged home, but was inconsolable.

"He's awful Harry!" whispered Jasmine as they turned into Harry's street.

"I know! But what can I do?"

"I know what I'd do!" growled Jasmine evilly.

"He's the only family I've got, Jasmine," sighed Harry. She watched him despondently walk home. Uncle Vernon had returned home to punish Harry, knowing full well that Harry was forbidden to use magic to protect himself.

Jasmine turned and cycled home, filled with anger and sadness.


	4. Harry's Surprise

Harry's Surprise

Harry's Surprise.

Harry had been made to apologise to Dudley and was punished by having to clear out the garage and re-stack all of Dudley's old toys. Uncle Vernon had bought a chain and had secured Dudley's bike.

"This is coming out of your wages boy!" he snarled. Harry did not care really. All he knew was that he and Jasmine would not be cycling together again, and this upset him dearly.

Harry worked long and hard and finally got into bed by 2am. How he wished Ron or Hermione would write to see how he was doing. Hedwig still had not returned from when Harry had updated Ron with his last message.

Apparently, Ginny had had an exciting summer so far: she had picked up a scar in an accident at the Ministry. Ron was more distraught however that she seemed to be going on a lot about Draco and even defending him in arguments.

Ron's last letter had ended with "Oh my word Harry! Imagine having Draco as a brother-in-law! Nooooooo!"

Harry had wished Ron had not told him that. Ginny was great to have around, and even though he did not love her as such, he felt a little betrayed that she have defected to loving Draco in his absence.

This summer was turning out to be one of his worst yet, and for some reason, he could not pinpoint why.

All that changed the next morning. Harry walked out to work in a gloomy state of mind, exhausted and upset. But around the corner was waiting Jasmine on her bike, supporting a second larger bike next to her.

"Morning Jasmine! Wow! Nice bike!" said Harry eagerly.

"I thought you might need a new ride. This was Daniel's, so look after it or else buddy," she sneered. Harry noticed she was wearing nice clothes today, all ironed and sweet-smelling. 

"I'm wearing more protection against your pedals today Harry," she said, playing up the pain in her kneecap as he mounted the replacement bike.

"I had noticed. you look great!"

"Why thankyou Harry."

"Oh Jasmine! You are great! Thankyou!" said Harry.

"Well, come on then! We'll ride into work together!" she cheered.

And they did. Mr. Mohebbi was impressed at their punctuality. "Another new bike Harry?" he commented with suspicion as Jasmine sorted out the papers.

"Oh, well, I had an accident with my cousin's one, so Jasmine leant me her brother's one," said Harry.

"Really?" said Mr. Mohebbi, but did not press the matter further.

And then they were off, racing along the streets. Harry discovered he was good at controlling bikes, once he figured out how to take corners on them. Brooms were technically easier to control, yet reached more deadly speeds, so the fear-factor was not there and Harry relaxed and let his intuition guide him. Jasmine was impressed.

The sun was beating down and the pair soon finished their rounds. 

"Fancy going for a longer ride Harry?" cooed Jasmine sexily.

Harry lazily agreed, feeling truly free of all of the problems that had weighed him down for ages.

"Okay. where can we go?"

"Well, I've got a bit of money on me. Let's get some food and drink, stick it in the bags and go for a picnic?"

"Great idea!" 

They went back to the shop where Jasmine knew Mrs. Mohebbi would do them a sly discount on the sandwiches she made. Her husband would not approve but she thought he was far too uptight sometimes and usually ignored him. Jasmine grabbed two sandwiches, some chocolates and two bottles of drink. 

Harry realised what it was like to be Ron now, having someone else pay for you so easily whilst all you could do was say thankyou.

And they were off. Jasmine was faster and more nimble on her bike, but Harry was quite fit and strong and would catch her on the straights.

Soon, they were out of the town and into the glorious golden countryside. The sun beat down on them, and the pair were soaked with sweat and had to stop to drink hungrily from their supplies.

Then Jasmine left the roads and they hurtled through the countryside, through forests, down gulleys and across streams. The bikes were expensive and well-built. Jasmine obviously enjoyed riding them and soon the pair were deep inthe cool shadows of a humid leafy forest.

"This place will do," sighed Jasmine. And the pair dismounted and sat down overlooking a small brook. Harry lay back, panting. To his pleasant surprise, Jasmine placed her head on his chest and she wrapped her arms around him.

"This is nice." she sighed.

"Yeah." thought Harry. He realised that Jasmine had taken him off alone somewhere and was being very friendly. He was a little unsure what to expect, but tried his best to act casual.

"What do you do in your spare time Harry?"

"Oh. Read. Play chess. Go flying."

"Flying?"

"Yeah - on my broomstick."

Jasmine giggled. "I thought only witches did that."

"Wizards can do it too."

"Oh, I see. I bet you're one of these dungeons n' dragons weirdoes. All your little friends together pretending to be knights and wizards and that."

Harry was a bit confused. "So, you know about dragons and that?"

"Of course! You'll be telling me you've been chasing unicorns next."

"Well actually..."

"Tell you what, I'll be your princess and you be my knight in shining armour."

"Oh, I'm no knight." laughed Harry.

Jasmine sat up and stared into his eyes. "Oooh, so your a big rough barbarian, come to ravish me, is that it?"

Harry blushed. "Erm, I'm hungry. Let's eat."

"Oh great! Now you're back to being a typical man!" she laughed. "Food, drink, sex and sleep. Typical."

They ate. Harry felt his mind buzzing with lots of doubts and reservations, but he suddenly realised that it was some sort of guilt holding him back. Harry resolved to enjoy himself and after they had finished eating, he put his arm around Jasmine.

They kissed. They kissed again. Jasmine suggested Harry remove the piece of lettuce from his teeth. He did. She shifter closer. On the third attempt, they kissed for a long time.

The afternoon sun shone down through the trees onto them and Jasmine and Harry had snuggled the whole time. Harry had no idea if he was meant to be taking this further, but would leave stuff like that up to Jasmine.

After a bit, Jasmine rolled onto her back and seemed content at Harry's side, curled up sweetly under his arm.

She broke the silence. "Well, I like all that role-playing stuff to. I've got this computer at home and I get to be this warrior on the internet. It's great 'cos you meet all of these people."

"You meet lots of people as a warrior?"

"Sure? Well, it's only a game, but you can have some quite rude conversations with complete strangers. And anyway, you're the wizard, remember."

"Yeah," sighed Harry. He had not asked to be. "So is this 'internet' someplace nearby?" he asked.

Jasmine sat up and laughed. "Yep. At my house, in my room. Want to come and look?"

Harry did not care much what they did. Damn the Dursleys, he would come home late tonight. What's the worst they could do? Make him work until 2am again? 

"Aw Jasmine, what's the rush?" he drawled.

Jasmine smiled and Harry wrapped his strong arms around her, kissing her passionately.


	5. The World Wide Web

Harry's Surprise

The World Wide Web.

Jasmine and Harry spent a lot of the afternoon holding hands and exploring the forest. They ate their picnic and finally decided to ride back to Jasmine's house.

Harry and Jasmine had kissed a lot, but neither had tried anything too rude. Jasmine suspected Harry had never really been out with a girl before, but then, she had never been out with a boy before either.

After a long happy ride, the pair reached Jasmine's house. The sun had baked the pair and they were both gasping for a cool drink when they dismounted in the alley behind Jasmine's terraced house.

"Follow me Harry," she said.

The house looked quite small yet was tidy and well-kept. The street was one of the poorer ones in town, but still Harry did not feel intimidated. 

Jasmine unlatched the high wooden back gate and wheeled her bike inside. A black and white cat bounded up to mieow at her as she fumbled for her key.

"Looks like no-one's fed Daisy today," she sighed.

"Are all of your family named after flowers?" joked Harry nervously.

"Ha! Course not, silly! My dad's called Barry and my Mum's called Kate. They'll be at work, which is cool."

Harry and Jasmine entered into the cosy little house. Harry noted the many inanimate family photographs and felt a pang of jealousy that he had none of his own.

"Would you like a drink or something?" asked Jasmine.

"Erm… Yes please."

"You are awfully polite aren't you?" giggled Jasmine. With that, Jasmine grabbed two glasses and some cider from the cupboard and led Harry upstairs.

In her messy room was a scruffy looking bed, many tatty looking posters of dragons and almost-naked women holding impossibly large swords. The curtains were suspiciously black, yet the rest of the room appeared quite normal. Part of Harry felt the urge to clean up her room and he cursed his Dursley conditioning and sat on her bed.

By her bed was a small computer. Harry had seen these before, but only briefly. Dudley had several and some even survived his tantrums to still be alive today. In fact, Dudley seemed to spend most of his day locked in his room with one nowadays.

Harry contented himself during the next few awkward moments stroking Daisy, who had followed Jasmine upstairs.

Jasmine poured out the drinks and introduced Harry to her computer. At first it did not seem too amazing, yet sounded fascinating. After worrying about Daisy being so close to Jasmine's 'mouse' he finally sat down in front of it, draining his glass of the pungent apple cider to bolster his resolve.

"Right, it's almost loaded now. You get to play whatever character you like in a world of fantasy," explained Jasmine as another half-naked women appeared on screen.

"Really?"

"Yep. So if you want to be a wizard, you have to click on the mouse where it says wizard."

"Right." Harry sat confused. Jasmine clicked the icon for him, leaning across him to do so, much to his secret delight.

After ten minutes of Jasmine chastising Harry for never having used a computer before, Harry finally had a small blue wizard with pointy ears moving around 'on-screen'. 

"And this is what you muggles do for fun is it?" asked Harry.

"Muggles?" Jasmine noted that Harry was on his third glass of cider and seemed to be relaxing a bit too much.

"Sorry. It's a term we use at school for, well, non-Hogwarts… erm, people."

"Your school's called Hogwarts? Sounds grim!" giggled Jasmine.

"Oh no its not! I love Hogwarts! Better than home, that's for sure," growled Harry.

Jasmine sensed Harry was getting all upset again after he had mentioned home. She hugged him and Harry smiled. "Muggles huh?" she grinned.

"Sorry. It's just so frustrating!" sighed Harry.

"What is?"

"The fact that you're a muggle." Jasmine stared at Harry sternly and Harry apologised. 

"I don't know what a muggle is, but I don't like being called one in that tone. Grrr." Jasmine took over from Harry at the computer and the pair sat in awkward silence for a few moments.

"Sorry Jasmine. It's just that.. .at Hogwarts they teach... stuff which... cannot be found outside of Hogwarts."

"Whatever. Anyway, here's the game. I keep playing it, even though it runs up a huge phone bill. My mum keeps threatening to ban me from it, but she won't 'cos I only work to pay of the bills." 

Harry watched drowsily as Jasmine showed him all about her game of dragons and warriors. He also finished off the cider and in his stupor laughed at her.

"Oi! What's up with you?" asked Jasmine, annoyed at Harry's thirst and apparent ambivalence.

"You call that magic? You want to see dragons? Do you fancy flying on my broomstick?"

Jasmine giggled. "Ooh you animal you. Yeah baby!" she mocked.

Harry, red-faced and flustered searched his pockets for his wand. Amazingly, he had it on him, even though he was sure he had last left it locked up under the stairs. However, he was planning to reveal his true self, so perhaps his memory had been affected by the cheap cider. Jasmine looked startled as Harry pulled out his wand.

"Okay, stand back!"

"What – it might go off in your hand and kill me?" she laughed.

Harry ignored her and began summoning a spectacular fireworks show, especially for her. Daisy the cat screeched and dived out of the room in panic, sensing something bad was about to happen.

"Get ready! Here it comes!" yelled Harry.

TO BE CONTINUED…

[Eventually! Apologies for the delay! It has been incredibly difficult to link this all in for the main story to sort of work, and I still am not entirely happy with it – suggestions please!]

Big hugs all…


	6. The Secret World Of Harry Potter

Harry's Surprise

The Secret world of Harry Potter.

Jasmine stared at Harry as Harry raised his wand high above him. Harry muttered under his breath and the pair waited. He had intended to make a nice little light show for her. But try as he might, nothing appeared.

Jasmine laughed. "You are daft Harry!"

"Don't laugh! It should have worked!" moaned Harry. Jasmine hugged him and kissed him. Harry shook her off.

"What is your problem?" shouted Jasmine. "Why are you so bloody serious all the time! Lighten up!"

"I wish you could understand," sighed Harry, slumping onto the bed.

Jasmine wanted to understand why Harry was so moody, but did not press the matter. 

"Come on, let's go outside again. I think we both need some fresh air," she said.

"Sorry Jasmine. It's just that you've got such a nice place here. I wish I could show you my little world too."

"Okay then. Let's go to yours!"

Harry froze with panic. "You cannot be serious! Uncle Vernon and Auntie Petunia – "

"Who cares! Stop being such a coward, and let's go and see your family eh?" And with that, Jasmine was grabbing Harry by the arm and dragging downstairs and outside.

As they walked the short distance to Harry's home, Jasmine kept trying to get a look at Harry's wand. He eventually gave up and handed it over. "It must be that cider stuff that's made me such a lousy wizard," he moaned.

"Wow! Where did you get this? Forbidden Planet?" said Jasmine in geek-like awe.

"Sorry? I bought it from a shop that specialises in them."

"Oh right. I've got this sword from a shop like that. I'll show you it later, if you like."

Harry felt his mind buzz in confusion. He stopped and turned to Jasmine and asked "Wait! Wait! Wait! You're telling me that we wizards must be kept absolutely hidden from you mug- erm… non-wizards, but you know all about Dragons and beasts and that already? And you can by weapons and stuff too?"

"Everyone's allowed to have a fantasy too Harry," defended Jasmine, slightly bewildered herself. "What do they teach you at your school?"

Harry threw back his head and laughed. "Spells! Magic! How to ride Griffons! How to mix potions! Not just fantasy – actual, real and dangerous stuff!"

Jasmine gave Harry a look. "Hmmm. You can let me drink all the booze next time round I think!" 

Harry exploded. "I am not drunk! It's all true!"

Jasmine smiled again "Yeah yeah. Okay then. Let's go see all your spell books and potions and that."

"You want to look at my homework?"

Jasmine stared at him, then burst out laughing. "Oh yes please. It would make me really happy," she managed, trying to disguise her mirth with a serious tone. Harry fumed and the pair marched back home.

Only Dudley was in as Auntie Petunia had gone away with her flower-arranging clique and Uncle Vernon was at work.

Jasmine and Harry snuck into the house and made their way upstairs. Dudley could be heard in his room, playing on his computer.

"In there's Dudley. One to avoid." Muttered Harry as they entered his room.

Jasmine entered and saw how bare the room was. In her heart, she felt terrible for Harry. "Very minimalist," she mused.

"Minimalist? What's that?" sighed Harry. The room looked suspiciously tidy and in the back of his mind alarm bells were ringing.

"Oh, you know. Art and that," said Jasmine. She noted that Harry looked uneasy. "What's up Harry?"

But Harry did not reply. He went to the trunk at the bottom of his bed. Throwing it open, he cried in despair: the trunk was empty! Jasmine tried to help, but Harry in his panic began to go through all of his cupboards and drawers.

Every trace of Hogwarts had disappeared!

"Noooo!" cried Harry. He stormed out and into Dudley's room, leaving Jasmine alone and awkward in Harry's empty room.

"Where's all my stuff?" shouted Harry as he burst into Dudley's room.

Dudley was not in fact on his computer, but laying on his bed, reading a letter. Dudley almost fainted in shock and quickly hid the letter under his pillow as he sat up to talk to Harry.

"Harry? What are…? What are you going on about?"

"I mean… Why… Where's all my stuff?" moaned Harry. To Harry's surprise, Dudley got up and left the room. 

"Sorry Harry, have no idea what you're on about. But let's go and – Who are you?"shouted Dudley as he left the room. Harry correctly presumed Dudley had run into Jasmine.

"Never mind Jasmine – do you know where my stuff has gone?" wailed Harry as he caught up with Dudley.

"Hello Dudley," said Jasmine sheepishly.

Dudley grunted something and nodded back. "What's missing then Harry?" he asked as he burst into Harry's room?

"All of my school stuff!" cried Harry. He and Jasmine chased Dudley.

"What's this then?" said Dudley, holding up a tatty old school bag full of books.

"That's not them! All of my spell books and stuff!"

"Oh yeah, that stuff. Don't know. Haven't seen it in ages have I?" sulked Dudley and with that, stormed back into his bedroom, bolting his door loudly behind him.

Harry crashed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Jasmine stood there awkwardly before muttering "Erm, I think I had better go now. Thanks for the day out Harry."

Harry almost felt like crying as the magnitude of what had happened struck him. Then he remembered Jasmine and stood up to hug her.

"Sorry Jasmine. I – I really have enjoyed -"

"Have your wand back Harry," sighed Jasmine. "See you tomorrow."

She turned and left wordlessly. Harry felt like chasing after her, but decided to rip his room apart to check for his many books and potion ingredients. Then he checked the whole house and was shocked to discover that even his broom had disappeared.

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	7. Loss.

Harry's Surprise

Loss.

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon searching the house. There was not a trace of his Hogwarts paraphernalia to be seen anywhere.

Dudley bumbled out past him in his frantic search and smiled evilly.

"What's the problem Harry?" he smarmed.

Harry slumped drowsily to the floor and shook in panic. Everything he thought he owned had gone. "Gone," trembled Harry.

Dudley laughed, but to Harry's surprise, he squatted down next to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll turn up," said Dudley uneasily.

Harry looked up into Dudley's eyes and shot him a suspicious glance. "Will it now?"

"Yeah. Bound to. Anyway, am off out, so tell mum and dad I'll be home late, okay?"

Harry watched him leave. Exhausted, he collapsed on his bed and dozed off.

He was awoken by Uncle Vernon shouting at him. "Where's Dudley?" he snarled.

"Who cares," sighed Harry, before remembering himself. 

Uncle Vernon raised his hand menacingly; "Watch it boy!"

"He's gone out."

"Where?"

"Didn't say."

Uncle Vernon looked confused and upset about something. His mind seemed to be on something else when he ordered "Make me a cup of tea Harry."

Harry was used to the lack of manners and begrudgingly obliged.

When he returned, he was prepared to confront his Uncle. "Where's all of my stuff, Uncle Vernon?"

"You've lost that too eh? Bloody useless. Give us that tea." Uncle Vernon drank noisily as he reclined in his favourite armchair. He stared at Harry as he drank and Harry was frozen to the spot. Uncle Vernon had a withering look that he had used to bully Harry all of his life, and Harry was powerless to resist it.

"Where did you see it last?" he said finally.

"Erm, I was doing my homework late last night. But everything's gone today, including my broom and books and everything!"

"Listen Harry, not now eh? I've got a few things on me mind. Fix us up a sandwich, there's a good boy."

Harry felt a rage permeate his entirety, but a hot rush of anger was always followed by a numbing wave of resignation and impotence. Harry made Uncle Vernon a sandwich and went to his room.

If only Hedwig would come with word of the others.

Auntie Petunia was no help and Harry noted that Dudley had still not come home when he finally finished the ironing at 1am and went to bed himself.

[Short but sweet – apologies to the delay sin this story, normal service will be resumed shortly. J]

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	8. Rain Clouds.

Harry's Surprise

Rain Clouds.

Harry walked to Mr. Mohebbi's shop a little later than usual. He was exhausted and had compounded the matter by being unable to sleep all night long. 

However, Jasmine still arrived later than he did and she looked as if she had not had much sleep either.

"Morning Harry," she said. Harry noticed that her eyes were bloodshot and sleepy.

"Hi Jasmine. Are you okay?" Harry felt a warmth blossom inside him that Jasmine was still talking to him. What had happened yesterday? Harry still seemed unsure of the events, but Jasmine seemed miffed and had stormed off.

"Oh, I'm okay. I'll tell you outside," she whispered, shooting fervent glances at Mrs. Mohebbi.

Mr. Mohebbi watched the pair of them collect the papers and mount their bikes. 

As they left, his wife sighed "That Jasmine even brought him that bike to work. How sweet."

"Yeah. Well, something's not right with that girl if you ask me…" he sniffed. His wife chastised his bitterness but let the matter be.

The morning was cooler than yesterday and matched the mood. 

"I was up all night being as sick as a dog," moaned Jasmine. "I reckon Mrs. Mohebbi's trying to poison me!"

"Well, I'm alright."

Jasmine moaned and kept stopping to rub her aching tummy once in a while.

"Did you find your magician's stuff Harry?" 

"No." And that was the conversation. Harry did not feel like talking. Jasmine just wanted to be in bed.

The morning saw their job completed and Harry had decided to break this gloomy mood. 

"Let's go out this afternoon. Come on Jasmine. I think we both need cheering up."

Jasmine was feeling better and gave Harry the one thing he had been waiting for all day: a smile. "Sure Harry. Let's go out."

"But let's not drink again, I think."

"Wimp!" smiled Jasmine.

They got on their bikes and raced off into the countryside once more. The verdant scenery of the Surrey countryside blurred past them. The sky was getting dark and foreboding.

"Looks like rain Jasmine."

"Well, we'll go back in a while."

The pair raced on and down through lanes and into fields. Jasmine was exhausted and wanted to rest.

"Do you still have your wand on you Harry?" Jasmine asked as they dumped the bikes in the long grass.

Harry nodded eagerly. After yesterday he had clung onto this one last possession even tighter than before.

"Can you really do magic?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Yes. But I can't show it to you due to Ministry restrictions."

Jasmine threw her arms around Harry. "It doesn't matter Harry," she sighed. 

Over the grass behind them moved a large dark shadow. Harry pushed Jasmine away and looked up: circling high above the pair was a large dark red dragon. It hovered and fixed Harry with a stare. Harry shook Jasmine.

"Look," he whispered.

Jasmine turned around and peered up at the dark clouds above. "What Harry? What do you see?"

Thunder rumbled. The dragon hovered over the pair. Slowly, it began to descend.

"Don't you see it?" cried Harry.

"See what?" bleated Jasmine. "What are you doing Harry?" she laughed nervously.

Then the dragon swooped. Harry threw himself on top of Jasmine. She screamed in terror as the shadow passed over Harry.

"Get off of me!" she screamed. Harry noticed claw marks on her shoulder where it must have caught Jasmine and torn her blouse. 

Then the sky opened up and rain thundered down in a deafening cascade of water. The Dragon was gone. Jasmine stood up and punched Harry hard in the face, flooring him. She leapt on her bike and raced away. 

Harry got on his bike and gave chase. They were both soaked and Harry could not see the road properly. He wiped his glasses of rain but could not see Jasmine. 

"Jasmine! Jasmine!? Where are you?"

"She's not here Harry," growled a voice just behind him. Harry panicked and turned his head to see a large yellow eye staring into his. Then he heard a car-horn. 

Suddenly the bike was gone from below him, the metal of a car bonnet, the crack of glass, the scream of pain, the tarmac growing, blurring. Wetness becoming darkness.

Harry's last vision was of his wand, spiralling away and snapping in two against a low stone wall.

TO BE CONTINUED… [mess wiv yo mindJ]


	9. Lost Souls

Harry's Surprise

Alright! Calm down! [**Mayleesa**][1], [**maidmarian62**][2], [**Lady Grizabella**][3] and everyone who has had the patience to bear me out, please let me explain all… J

Lost Souls.

Harry awoke. A Dragon was hovering thirty feet in front of him and was huge. All around, there was nothing but blackness.

"You are good Harry. You could be great," growled the Dragon.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I?" the Dragon roared. "I am the facilitator of your dreams. Come with me. Come sweet Harry."

"What? Get away from me!" Harry thrashed around, but could not move any further away from the Dragon.

The Dragon moved closer. "You choose. Either you were caught on that bike…"

Suddenly, the blackness around them faded in the countryside scene once more, with its rain and the narrow lane and Harry riding a bike blindly around the corner into a small red car. Harry was transfixed at his appearance.

"…Or perhaps you would prefer someone else on the bike?" The Dragon smiled at Harry's shocked face as the scene shifted and Jasmine was riding away from Harry, blindly rounding the corner and into the car.

"From here, she looks much more fragile than she makes out." Harry grimaced as the scene slowly moved Jasmine and the car closer and closer together.

The Dragon fixed him with a stare that it could have learned from Uncle Vernon. Harry nodded with resignation. 

Blackness folded in around Harry like a pair of leathery wings. Yellow blazing eyes and grinning teeth disappearing into the bottomless blackness.

Harry awoke with a man looking into his eyes. Rain thundered down all around and he realised he was back in the countryside again.

"You bloody idiot!" sighed the man, obviously relieved that Harry was fine. "Anything broken? Can you stand?"

The man was middle-aged and smelt like he was a pig farmer or something similar. Harry mentally checked himself and noted he had a terrible pain in his leg. Looking down, he noticed blood but could move his toes so took comfort from that.

"You were lucky boy. The bike took the blow, as did my radiator!" fumed the farmer.

Harry was shaky and was glad to be helped into the car by the man. He also threw in the remains of the bike into the open back and got in to start the car.

"Right. Let's get to hospital and have you checked out." Harry nodded and sat in shock all the way there.

The man turned out to be called Jim. His car seemed ok apart from the dent in the radiator and buckled bumper. The car was 'an old banger anyroad' and was a relic from his time up in Doncaster as a farmer. Jim went on to explain how, what with this and that, the farm had to go, but he kept a small holding down here with his brother and their family.

At the A & E, they patiently waited for two hours to be seen. Harry was conscious and the doctors seemed too busy with others to help. Jim kept offering to ring Harry's family, but Harry said he could not remember the number.

Eventually, a nurse checked out Harry's leg and checked Harry's head for signs of concussion. The leg needed two stitches and a stinging anti-septic clean before Harry was given the all clear.

Jim helped Harry into his car and demanded to take Harry home. "It's the insurance you see? I've got to take you home and sort it out with your folks. Okay?" lied Jim. Harry did not know any better, so let Jim take him home.

As they drove, Harry asked "So, where are your family then?"

"Sorry Harry?"

"Well, you said you were living with your brother and his family."

"Oooh, well, my Gladys ran off two year ago. Don't know where she is. Still see my boy Raymond once in a while though. Am just at my brother's until things pick up again like."

"Well, I must warn you – I am not living with my family either. It's my uncle and aunt's place. And they're awful."

"Oh, well, but there family is the main thing. And there's owt you can do about family." Jim smiled and Harry felt a little better. 

"Shame about the bike though." Said Jim catching Harry glancing in the rear view mirror at the wreck in the back. Harry fell silent again.

Jim was glad to get Harry home and revealed he had no intention to get insurance agencies involved as he led Harry up his path home.

Uncle Vernon answered the door and looked at the pair dragging the smashed bike.

"You been causing trouble again boy?" he snarled.

"Harry's been in an accident. No harm done, although the nurse says he must rest that leg up for a day or two," said Jim jovially.

Uncle Vernon glared at the bike and then at Jim. "And how much is the damage going to cost, hmmm?"

"I've a dent in the bumper and owt else. As long as the boy's healthy that's the main thing."

"I didn't mean how much we owe you, I meant how much will it cost for you to get Harry another bike?"

Jim stared at him dumb-founded. "Well blow me! You really don't care about this boy's life do you!" And with that, he turned and stormed off, pausing only to slam the gate behind him and shout "Harry, first chance you get, get the hell out of this place!"

Uncle Vernon turned to lambaste Harry, but Harry had already snuck up into his room, closed the door and hid his head under his pillow. The rain thundered down outside.

"Someone help me…" he whispered tearfully.

As Harry slept, Hedwig tapped on Ginny's window many many miles away.

TO BE CONTINUED… 

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=48610
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=46228
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=53190



	10. Mental as Anything

Harry's Surprise

Mental as Anything.

Harry was left in peace until someone knocked on his door. 

"There's a girl to see you Harry," said Dudley gently. Harry realised that Dudley was not always so mean and smiled to himself for this quiet moment.

Dudley stopped Harry on the landing. "Are you okay Harry? I hear you had an accident?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well, look. If you need to borrow my bike, feel free."

Harry must have looked shocked for Dudley suddenly snarled "Look, I can be nice too can't I?"

Harry looked around flustered and managed to say "Thanks" and then the pair of them laughed, nervously at last. The nerves shook open locked feelings between them and they hugged each other, laughing happily.

"You're mental as anything sometimes, cousin Harry."

"And you're a right pain too, cousin Dudley!"

Harry felt better and Dudley helped him downstairs. Waiting inside the front door was Jasmine.

"I heard about the accident Harry. Are you okay?" she said, rushing over to cuddle him.

"Really? Who from?"

"Well, your cousin popped 'round to tell me about my bike."

Dudley blushed, to Harry's surprise, and decided to leave at that point.

"Come on Harry, let's go to your room," said Jasmine.

Harry numbly let Jasmine drag him to his bedroom. Somewhere in the house was his aunt and uncle. Harry was very wary of the fact but seeing Jasmine smiling at him again was reassuring.

Jasmine hugged him and kissed him. "I wanted to see you again anyway," she sighed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sorry for hitting you Harry. You just, well surprised me when you leapt on me!"

Harry could not remember too well until he saw the scratches on her shoulder visible under her low top.

Harry instinctively touched the scratches. "These are claw marks," he said absently.

"Yeah, from a wild, randy animal!" sneered Jasmine. "Call me old-fashioned, but… well, you did pounce on me."

Harry was feeling tired and confused. "A dragon swooped down at us. I tried to protect you."

Jasmine cuddled Harry as his eyes welled with tears. Some sensible part of his mind told him he was in shock from the accident. Memories of Hogwarts came flooding back along with the painful realisation that everything he owned had disappeared.

"Am I a wizard?" sighed Harry "Or just mental."

"You're both!" joked Jasmine and her warm tender laugh relaxed Harry.

After a short sleep in Jasmine's arms, the pair went downstairs to inspect the bike. It was ruined – the frame was bent nearly in two, the handlebar had fallen off and both wheels were buckled and the tyres shredded.

Jasmine sighed tearfully. "My god. How did you survive?"

Harry shrugged. "I can't say." From inside his mind, a dragon smiled evilly at the truth of Harry's words.

Jasmine went to the bike and hugged it. "This was my brother's. I used to clean it a lot, after he died. I used to look at it and remember him."

"I'm really really sorry Jasmine."

"Oh, I'm not that worried. Mum and Dad will be upset, but they'll understand it was just an accident. Like I said before, when Daniel died, it was the memories of him that were really painful to hang onto. But you have to hang on. Don't you?"

"Course you do. Look, I'd like to go meet your mum and dad and apologise."

Jasmine looked a little startled "Really? Well, it's okay. You really do not have to you know"

"No. I must," resolved Harry.

"It's okay. Really," pleaded Jasmine. If truth be told, she was a little embarrassed of her parents and their love for everything eighties: Jasmine had the awful fate of being the lovechild of New Romantics. However, Jasmine noted the determination in Harry's eyes. "Okay. Just don't get talking about music," she sighed.

Dudley saw the pair leave from his bedroom window and sighed. He turned back to the handwritten letter addressed to him and read it again. Dudley was in love.

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	11. True love?

Harry's Surprise

True love?

Harry and Jasmine walked up the garden path to Jasmine's house. Her mother, Kate, saw the pair of them from the window and came to greet them warmly.

Harry was introduced to Kate, a slim and pretty woman with a big and burly husband called Barry. Harry tried to apologise about the bike, but they would not listen and insisted Harry sit down to rest his leg.

They talked about the bike, how thankful they were Harry was fine, how Jasmine had gone on about Harry ["Mum!" whined Jasmine, embarrassed] and then how much they still missed their Daniel.

Seeing this from outside, in their front garden, something evil grinned to itself. What this dragon saw was relayed back to Ginny, many miles away.

It had been a long and terrifying journey on Ron's broomstick, but Ginny had to come to see Harry. Something large and leathery had knocked her from the sky and now she was in a deep black bracken forest with a damaged broomstick in the fading daylight. Ginny had been in here for almost an hour and was beginning to feel incredibly lonely and lost until she happened across a large floating crystal ball. As Ginny approached it, she saw Harry sitting in a strangers house, eating at a table with a strange couple and their daughter.

Ginny felt betrayed and angry at Harry for this treachery.

Why had she come all this way to see Harry?

What was there in Harry's message that had disturbed her enough to warrant risking her neck riding on Ron's broomstick?

Draco had helped her out of the carriage and into Hogwarts. Everyone else had gone home for the summer holidays but these two had been on a special assignment with Albus Dumbledore to deliver a keynote speech to the Ministry of Magic about the virtues of the school and the future of wizardry. All funded by the Ministry of Misinformation and a great publicity event for the school. However, they had run into terrorists and Ginny had been injured.*

It had been a long and weird start to the summer.

Draco had surprised her with his hidden gallantry and bravery in the face of adversity. Draco and Ginny had grown together and were found holding hands when Ron and his parents came up to collect them. Ron had been disgusted, but Ginny did not care. Thinking back, Ginny realised that the split between them had occurred there, or thereabouts.

At first it was the teasing when they got back home. Then Ron had pinned Ginny down and told her not to be so stupid. Then she had slapped him. For once, Ginny had gotten in the first hit and it stunned Ron: Ginny was growing up without him to look after her anymore.

Then she stole Ron's broom. Draco had sent his owl with a message that they should meet. 

In the warm, sticky sunshine, deep in the shade of the large oak at the rear of his father's mansion, Draco had kissed Ginny. Promises were made and lies were told.

Ginny immediately fitted in and wanted to stay there forever. Draco had held her so softly and every morning, he seemed to be getting more romantic and wonderful. He had started buying her gifts and surprisingly had a beautiful singing voice, with which he serenaded her. His father was away in London dealing with the Ministry and only servants shared the mansion. Ginny felt the thrill of expensive living, being waited upon, taken by carriage to expensive shops and little places to eat.

They were inextricable for a full week. Then his father returned. Together they had faced many terrible things in the burning Ministry building, but by far the bravest thing Ginny saw Draco do was stand up to his father.

"What on earth's she doing here?" he roared as he found them under that oak tree in each others arms.

Draco immediately stood up to challenge his father. "She's here at my request father."

"You stupid boy! We can't have a Ministry girl here!"

"No father… listen…"

"Don't dare tell me what to do boy!" he bellowed. Draco collapsed into the tree from the force of the blow he received fully in his face. Ginny tried to stand but Draco whispered for her to stay out of this. Draco stood unsteadily to his feet and faced his father.

"Well boy? Will you get rid of her?" his father asked quietly. All the time, he never even looked at Ginny.

"No."

Ginny feared that his father would strike Draco down there and then. Instead, he whispered "Really?" and fixed Draco with an evil grin.

"Father. I – I love her."

It was then that Draco's father looked at Ginny. He laughed and roared until Ginny leapt up to defend herself from this humiliation.

"Tell me child," said Lucian to Ginny, "do you love my son?"

Ginny fixed him with a stare and proudly said "Of course! I'm here because of your son. I love him dearly. I would do anything for him." Ginny's mouth seemed to be pouring out a lot of praise for Draco, which she did not mind, but somehow felt she could not fully control.

Lucian muttered something and slapped Ginny squarely across the face. Pain was replaced by nausea. 

He heard Draco scream "No!" and then Draco collapsed to his knees.

Ginny realised that the last few days had been shrouded in the fog of a love spell. Everything she had done with Draco had been caused by his wizardry. She realised that she had not seen her family for a week and suddenly missed them terribly. Everything she wanted to do with her summer had suddenly been taken from her by Draco's selfishness.

"You've been tricked girl. Used by my son for nothing more than the whore that you really are. Now leave, immediately." His father smiled.

Draco shook his head. "Ginny, please, let me explain!"

She did not listen but decided to flee from the place immediately. The broom was indoors and she leapt on it. She had no idea where she was or whether to return home or not. Then suddenly, crashing through her emotions came a resounding urge to find Harry again. This feeling was so strong and powerful that Ginny immediately picked a direction and flew upwards and onwards.

Ginny flew for hours until darkness fell and her hopes failed with the light. She was utterly lost and alone. Below her was a village and it was here she was able to find directions home and a bed for the night. As she slept in the small strange room, she was awoken by Hedwig, tapping furiously on her window.

Ginny had been following Hedwig since yesterday and now she was here, in this awful and strange place.

Ginny noticed how transfixed on Jasmine Harry had become. She was sure Jasmine had tricked Harry with a love spell as well and resolved to find him.

Looking around at the blackness of the brambles, she wondered how on earth she would do this.

"I'm coming Harry. Just – just be strong until I get there, okay?" she croaked as fear bettered her and Ginny collapsed to her knees crying.

Hedwig watched Ginny thoughtfully from a nearby branch and then took flight.

TO BE CONTINUED… 

* see 'The War' for details…


	12. This Indecision’s Killing Me

Harry's Surprise

This Indecision's Killing Me.

Harry had had a great evening and sat in front of the muggle television, and allowed his vision to be transported, becoming fascinated by the news programs more than anything else.

"Don't you have a telly?" asked Jasmine.

"Nope. I've a few posters, but this is more… current." Harry felt he understood these TV things better than most muggles. 

Jasmine gave him an odd look then cuddled him tightly. 

"So, what does your old man do?" asked Barry.

"Erm, well, my dad's no longer alive. Uncle Vernon works for himself, moving into plastics or something."

Kate nudged Barry and smiled at Jasmine as they all bathed in the blue light of the television on the worn sofas.

There was a tapping at the door.

"I'll go get it shall I?" he said and used it as an excuse to remove himself from the place.

"Ah, well, so how's school then Harry?" asked Kate politely, hoping this would be on more solid ground.

"Fine. Fine. I miss it though."

"Really? I was never a lass for school meself." She beamed.

"Oh god, here we go," mumbled Jasmine.

"Barry was in a band you see. Fab they were. He's a few year older than me and I used to go sneak off and see him play. Do you like music Harry?"

"Erm…" for the life of him, Harry could not remember music ever really playing a part in his life. Luckily for Harry, he was saved from answering by Barry returning.

"Harry. Your brother's here. I mean, your cousin," he said.

Behind Barry stood the soaking wet figure of Dudley, face half-hidden by his large coat hood. "Dad wants you to come home," he muttered.

Harry looked at him in amazement – had Dudley been sent out on an errand? "Oh, okay?"

Jasmine looked a little miffed until Harry hugged her. "I had better go."

"Oh well," smiled Kate as she stood up, "it were nice meeting you Harry. Please feel free to come by again soon."

"I'll show you out, okay Harry?" said Jasmine pointedly.

"Okay," said Harry. Dudley was waiting outside for some reason. Jasmine grabbed his arm and took him to one side. "Oh god Harry! That was so embarrassing! And you got mum talking about music!" she seemed to fume for a bit until Harry wrapped his arms around her.

Ginny felt the warm rain fall on her through the darkening forest canopy above, but ignored it as she stared forlornly into the crystal ball in front of her. Visible within was the image of Harry and Jasmine. She felt crushed.

"No…" she sighed. "I'm an idiot. Oh Hedwig, where did you go? How am I going to get home without you?" 

Dudley had started to walk away in the rain and Harry took that as a sign to leave. Harry quickly kissed Jasmine goodbye and marched to catch up with Dudley.

"Okay okay Dudley! Slow down, I'm coming!" sighed Harry as Jasmine closed the door reluctantly on him and his cousin.

Dudley suddenly turned away from Harry and headed for a nearby bus shelter as the rain poured down. Harry was confused but caught him, glad for the shelter as Harry had not brought a coat. 

"What's up Dudley? Don't fancy walking it?" teased Harry. He felt stupid once he saw Dudley's face. Dudley had a large cut to his left eyebrow and he had been crying. 

"What am I going to do Harry?" sighed Dudley.

Harry was totally confused now. "What's happened to you eye?"

"Dad did it. He didn't hit me, but he threw a cup at me and it shattered. Got caught," sneered Dudley.

'About time' thought Harry. "Why did he hit you?" asked Harry, sitting down next to Dudley. 

"Oh, something. Nothing really. We had a fight," sighed Dudley.

Harry sat and thought about this. What on earth could Dudley do to upset his dad? "But you never fight?"

"I know that! I'm his only son!" exploded Dudley. "I'm their golden child and their little pet! I've let them down! Fuck 'em! They wanted everything from me!"

Harry stared at his cousin. "What happened Dudley?" asked Harry in a low yet firm voice.

His cousin looked back at him. "I – I want to leave home Harry. Something's happened."

Harry put his arm around Dudley and the pair hugged. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Well, it is." Dudley smiled in an odd way. "You see, mum was cleaning my room and she found something of mine. It's a bit embarrassing really." Harry looked at Dudley who seemed the most cheerful in a while. Harry realised that he was been told something very few people would hear. He was seeing a side of Dudley few others saw.

"Harry… They found a letter from a friend of mine," smiled Dudley. He smiled as if it was a very private joke that really was not very funny. "Mum read it. Showed dad. He showed it to me and I admitted it was genuine. Then he, well lost it a bit."

Harry sat back and felt the question 'What was the letter?' form in his mouth. Then Hedwig arrived, swooping into the shelter and perching on the far end of the plastic seating. She squawked noisily.

Both Dudley and Harry jumped. "Bloody bird!" gasped Dudley and burst out laughing hysterically.

Harry knew Hedwig well enough to sense that it was carrying an urgent message. Harry stood up and held out his hand until Hedwig hopped back on. Suddenly everything he had doubted about himself evaporated. He was indeed a wizard. And he spun around grinning.

"Hedwig came back! Hedwig came back! I'm not mad!"

But Dudley was gone. Instead a dragon's head had appeared around from outside the shelter and was grinning smugly at Harry. Harry could smell its rancid breath as the dragon's nostril's flared mere inches from his face.

"Ah, well done young Harry. But who do you follow now? The owl or your cousin?"

Lightning flashed and Harry stood alone in the bus shelter. Hedwig flew away into the night from his hand whilst far down the road in the opposite direction, Harry could see his poor cousin running down the road and away from home.

"Harry? Harry?" screamed Ginny at the crystal ball. 

TO BE CONTINUED… 

* see 'The War' for details…


	13. Revelations

Harry's Surprise

Revelations.

Harry turned and ran after Dudley. Hedwig mournfully watched him go. Her eyes dulled as Harry faded from her vision into the rain. Hedwig thought about who else could save Ginny and flew off to find her next saviour.

Ginny stopped crying at looked up at the crystal ball. It was black. Harry was gone. He had chosen to return to his family rather than save her. She chastised herself, muttering "Don't be silly Ginny, he has no idea why Hedwig was there. He hasn't given up on you."

"Interesting…" purred a deep voice behind her. Ginny span around to see an enormous red dragon squatting down behind her. She fell to her knees in terror.

"Ginny, you're seeing things…" she breathed hoarsely.

"…interesting how someone starts to talk in third person whenever they are starting to lose their mind." Ginny sat there whilst the dragon gave her a cursory inspection. After a moment it sighed and said "Get up girl. Go home."

"H-how? What are you?"

"Haven't you been studying your 'Fantastic Beasts'? Come on, I'll repair your broom and you can fly away home." The dragon muttered a few quiet, grumbling words and the broom gleamed as if new."Here. It is done."

Ginny looked into the dragon's eyes fearfully, but saw only tenderness. "Were you expecting a beast?" he sighed. Ginny smiled in relief at the warmth the dragon displayed and picked up her broom.

Hedwig tapped furiously on Draco's window. He was not asleep. The night had tormented him with his own foolish actions – why had he tried to bewitch Ginny into loving him? She obviously was drawn to him, but surely their families would have gotten in the way. Surely? Draco sat up and stared blearily at Harry's famous owl. 

"Curious," he muttered, and got up and let in the owl from the rain outside. Hedwig hopped inside and screeched at Draco. Hedwig was holding two pieces of wand, which Draco recognised as Harry's: they had duelled enough to know such things of each other.

"Okay. So Harry's in trouble, and you need me to help? I don't think so!" Hedwig sprang up, swooped at Draco's head and settled down again with a quiet squawk of disapproval yet resignation. "Okay, calm down birdie! I'll get dressed," sighed Draco a little shaken – it is not wise to upset an owl when standing in-front of one naked he realised!

Draco got dressed, grabbed his broomstick and set out into the thundering night with Hedwig as his guide.

Harry caught up with Dudley. Dudley was crying and panicky. "Calm down! Calm down! Hey, it'll be alright!" comforted Harry. "Let's go home, eh?"

"How can I? Dad threw us out!" bellowed Dudley.

"Why?"

Dudley stopped and glared at Harry. Harry had had enough of this and slapped Dudley across the face. Whilst Dudley was reeling in shock, Harry felt Jasmine's spirit of rebellion surge through him. "Look. I'm freezing, wet and have made damn sure that 'precious little Dudders' has never had to a day's work in his bloody ungrateful life! You will tell me what this is all about! So your dad's snapped at you – I get that day in and day out…"

"Yeah, but he's my dad!"

"Oh thanks a lot! I never asked to be an orphan! To be stuck with a bunch of self-centred bastards…"

Dudley caught Harry squarely on the jaw with his fist and Harry staggered back. The thunder roared above them. "This isn't about the fucking housework Harry! I'm gay!" Dudley paused, his rage passed. "I think."

Harry stood there nursing his jaw, letting blood drool from his split gum over his chin. Eventually he said "What do you want, a medal?"

Dudley smiled back.

Jasmine sat in bed with the duvet up around her head. She hated thunderstorms. Her brother Daniel had died on a night like tonight. Jasmine mum and dad had waited next door as doctors spent six hours trying to save him. It was a night like tonight. As she pulled up her duvet, it revealed Harry's broomstick half-hidden under her bed.

Ginny looked up into the night sky. "So, what are you doing with Harry?"

The dragon gave her a look. "Exactly whatever he wants me to do, Ginny."

Ginny stared at him cautiously. "What the hell does that mean?"

The dragon smiled. "How long have you wanted to be a wizard Ginny?"

Ginny was a little puzzled, but decided to play along. "Ever since I was small. Why?"

"And when you were small, did you know of Harry Potter?"

"Yeah. Of course! What are you getting at?" 

The dragon shifted closer. "Harry never asked to be a wizard. He has asked me to help him get out of it."

Ginny cocked her head at him. "Really? I find that difficult to believe."

The dragon moved closer to Ginny, it's appearance seeming ever more menacing closer to. "Oh, and you find this impossible? A girl who almost gave her life up to escape her infatuation with Harry? How is your Snaggle nowadays?* How comfortable knowing that you once summoned a creature to help you commit suicide? How comfortable are you knowing that you once helped the beast that Tom Riddle became almost kill Harry?"

The dragon closed in. Ginny stepped away fearfully. "Ginny – how is it that you love Harry so much and yet cannot bear to share him with this world! If you truly loved him, you'd let him get out! Have his own life! Live with those who could love him for what he is and not what he had become: an idol! A salvation for a crumbling network of lies and institutions!"

"Get away from me!" screamed Ginny.

The dragon slipped away and stood upright on its hind legs. The menace had disappeared from its voice. "But I am not keeping you here. I have even helped you leave. If you see, attached to the broom is a map. Waterproof for this country's fine climate, of course. The only thing keeping you here is your curiosity!"

Ginny stood there limply. "Please don't take Harry away… he's all I've got…" she mumbled weakly.

The dragon laughed thunderously. "And to you I say, 'please leave Harry alone, he's all he's got.' Okay?"

Suddenly a shadow past over them. "Ginny!" screamed Draco from up high.

Ginny and the dragon turned to see Draco bearing down from above. Lightning crackled from his fingers and arced into the dragon. The dragon thrashed around in agony as the spell smashed into it's side. The crystal ball nearby shattered and Ginny instinctively leapt on her broom.

"Come on Ginny! Let's get out of here!" barked Draco and the dragon roared below. It leapt up into the air and began to give chase. Draco and Ginny flew at speed from the dragon until it suddenly veered off.

"Where did it go?" yelled Ginny through the rain.

Draco realised too late. "Hedwig," he whispered as a large gout of flame erupted from the dragon's mouth far behind them and to their right. Hedwig was a mere speck of white in the rainy night sky being chased closely by the monstrous dragon.

"Come on Ginny! Now's our chance!" yelled Draco and urged his broom away at speed, but Ginny held back.

"If Hedwig dies, we'll never hear from Harry again!" she screamed back. Draco hovered nearby as the dragon closed on the owl. 

"Better the owl than us Ginny! Come on!" he barked. Ginny sat there hovering as the roaring wind and rain buffeted her, lost in her own indecision.

Hedwig did her best to avoid the searing attacks but was starting to tire. "Come now. You must succumb to release poor Harry," grinned the dragon behind her.

"I don't think so! Harry! I'm coming for you!" panted Hedwig, and the pair disappeared into the stormy night.

TO BE CONTINUED… 

* see 'Ginny and the Snaggle' for details… sorry, very egocentric, but I hoped to tie in all my stories… J


	14. Family Matters

Harry's Surprise

Family Matters.

"So what makes you think that you're, you know," asked Harry when he got Dudley back to the bus shelter to talk.

"I met this guy at school. I like him. He likes me. That's it really. Dad's found out. I'm homeless." Dudley looked devastated.

Harry put his arm around Dudley; for all his faults, he was still family.

"I think mum's known a while," confessed Dudley. "I was going to wait for a while to sort of tell everyone. You know how it is."

"No not really. Sorry," sighed Harry.

"Oh yeah, right. Well Harry becomes a wizard and everyone just accepts it. Ignores it even. Dudley turns out to be a poof and he gets smacked."

"Oh come on! I never asked to be a wizard!"

"Oh, and fancying blokes was something I wanted to do was it? Like I had a choice?"

The two cousins sat quietly and thoughtfully for a bit, listening to the rain beat down. "I wish I didn't have to hide my true nature, you know?" said Dudley after a while.

"Me two. You know I'm not allowed to reveal my magical side in public," said Harry. "Not that it matters. All of my stuff has gone. I think I've been kicked out or something."

"Well, that can't be right. You're meant to be this big shot wizard right?" said Dudley.

"How – where did you hear that?"

"Oh, well, I've read one or two of the newspapers you brought back. The ones with your name on the cover." Harry blushed. He had not wanted fame and attention, but had kept some clippings of himself – who would not have? These were for his Quidditch victories, and those days seemed a long time ago now.

"Yeah, well…"

"'The famous Harry Potter', sneered Dudley, 'born to greatness' and all that. And what about me? The last of the Dursleys trying hard to make something of himself and letting everybody down."

"Well, it cost me my parents. I would give anything to have them back."

"Well, after tonight, I guess were both orphans!" snapped Dudley.

"Oi! This isn't a joke! You don't know what it's like to live in someone else's house, obey someone else's rues and never be acknowledged, not even once, that I was family too! Dudley, you are the one who has everything I want – a house, loving parents…"

"…disappointed parents…" sulked Dudley.

"… and anything you want, bought for you. What do I have?"

"Respect. An amazing ability to use spells. Friends who would die for you." Dudley stared mournfully into Harry's eyes.

"Yeah. That I've got I admit. But it's not the same as family."

"And family's not the same if it's too much of it either! Ok, so you get ignored and I get pampered. I realise that! But Harry, you get to leave. You get to go out and succeed on your own. Me? I'll be little Dudders the rest of my life."

"Come on," said Harry standing up to leave, "let's go home."

"Why are you trying to save Harry?" purred the dragon chasing Hedwig. It had ceased trying to burn her incessantly, and instead had decided to allow it to wear itself out before he would devour it.

Hedwig swooped up and flopped down on the dragon's nose. "Please, let me reach Harry. He must know what you are trying to do."

"I'll ask again," sighed the dragon, flicking the exhausted owl from it's snout and forcing it to fly ever onwards. "Why are you trying to save Harry?"

"I - I'm his owl. I serve him. He's my master, as he is yours," she gasped.

The dragon stopped smirking and coughed an iridescent circle of dull orange flame around Hedwig, engulfing her in searing heat. It watched her flap in furious agony as it fell choking from the sky into the blackness of woodland far below.

As the dragon flew on, he bemoaned "Like a ship's surgeon, I may not be in charge, but sometimes the captain must be declared too sick to lead. This is my power yet I never asked for it to be so."

Draco and Ginny were giving chase at full speed and were slowly gaining hope that they could catch Hedwig and save her until they saw the dull orange blast and the dragon veer away into the night as the small white dot far ahead fell and fell. Wordlessly, they dived down. Draco kicked in his heels and shot forward. His honed Quidditch skills came into being and he swooped and snatched the falling Hedwig feet from the cold hard ground. 

The fall and the rain had doused the flames on Hedwig, but her feathers were stripped away and she was unconscious. Ginny caught him up as he cradled Hedwig in his arms. 

"Oh my. Is she dead?" asked Ginny timidly.

"No, she's okay, but won't be able to lead us to Harry for a while. We should go back. Heal her up," said Draco, scanning the skies to ensure the dragon had left.

"Ok. Are you sure you won't trick me again Malfoy?" she sneered. Draco appeared to ignore her words even though each one hurt him dearly. They slowly turned back and headed for Draco's mansion.

Jasmine had waited for the knock at the window. Hovering outside her window was the dragon again. Her eyes flashed a dull purple and suddenly her world was bathed in warm purple light. 

"Hello again?" she asked, opening the window.

"Hello," purred the dragon.

"I did not think you would return so soon. I have his stuff, as you asked." Jasmine's tone was flat and lifeless. "Please can I see my brother now?"

"Not yet little one. There has been a change in plan. We must destroy Harry's things tonight."

Jasmine cocked her head. "Will Harry not mind?"

"No sweet child. Harry wants this to happen."

"Oh, okay. Jasmine slipped on her long overcoat and started to gather up Harry's things. A strange silence fell around her, ensuring her parents did not hear her actions. Jasmine did not mind, for she was too busy filling her school bags with Harry's school books and scrolls."

"Poor Hedwig. She must have been desperate to come to me for help!" smiled Draco, mocking himself. Ginny resented being back here, but still felt some pity for Draco. Draco continued "She even brought me Harry's cheap little wand. Total rubbish of course."

"Let me have a look at that?" said Ginny. Draco gave it too her, hoping she would look into his eyes once more, but Ginny instead focussed on the broken fragments. 

"I've known Harry a long time, and this wand looks like a fake to me!" she gasped. "Why would Hedwig bring a fake wand to us?"

Draco shrugged and despite his curiosity, wished Ginny would stop mentioning Harry's name.

The rain had stopped and Jasmine quickly threw everything of Harry's into a half-full builders skip at the corner of her road. The dragon then realised that Harry and Dudley had left the bus shelter and would be coming past shortly. 

"Child, you are cold," it purred. Jasmine shivered. "Go fetch your warm winter clothes and I will take you to see Daniel again.

"Okay," responded Jasmine coldly and she immediately rushed indoors to get her things. Harry and Dudley appeared at the far end of the street.

Harry froze. Ahead was the dragon again.

"What's up Harry?" asked Dudley.

"Can you see that dragon at the end of the street?" whispered Harry. The dragon grinned and winked at him.

Dudley shrugged. "No. Come on. Let's go home."

So Harry walked on as the dragon watched smugly. Dudley dragged him onwards. 

"Evening Harry," purred the dragon. "Enjoying being back home?" Harry ignored it, focussing on the pavement ahead. The words held some disturbing truth for Harry.

Dudley and Harry walked on. Dudley was fearing getting home. It was quite late but not too late. The skies above were the dull greyish blue of twilight and the clouds above were breaking up, allowing stars to shine in places. Harry stared up at the stars and felt as remote as they were from him.

"Hey Harry!" cried Dudley, breaking the spell. The dragon moaned nearby.

"What Dudley?" asked Harry, looking at the Dragon.

"Aren't these your things?" he said, pulling one of Harry's spellbooks out of the skip.

Harry numbly grabbed it from Dudley and felt a smile creep across his face. He turned to look at the dragon, but it was gone. Then Jasmine stepped out of her house, looking a little bewildered.

"Harry? Dudley?" she asked. Harry rushed up to greet her and cuddled her. He felt something hard in her coat pocket. He looked at her and instinctively fished his real wand from her coat.

"Wow! Cool trick Harry!" she smiled.

"Where did you get this?" barked Harry.

"I don't know. Stop messing around!" she yelled. Suddenly Jasmine collapsed and was violently sick.

Harry looked at Dudley in the confusion. Dudley took over "Come on, let's get her home."

Jasmine was bundled into her house, waking her parents. They came down and shot Harry and Dudley suspicious looks. Barry stood up as Kate guided Jasmine to bed.

"What on earth have you been doing with our Jasmine? Have you taken her out or something? Clear off Harry! We'll talk about this tomorrow!" And then Jasmine's door slammed on Harry and Dudley.

They stood in silence for a bit before Dudley turned to Harry and said "Strange folk. Still, you've got your stuff back." Dudley tried to cheer up Harry, but Harry was devastated: had Jasmine stolen all of his possessions? Had it been Jasmine who had summoned that dragon?

"Get off me! Mum!" Jasmine thrashed about and pushed her mother away. "I've got to see Harry!"

"Calm down! Calm down!" wailed Kate, but Jasmine was becoming hysterical. 

"Where's Daniel? Where's Daniel? You promised me!" she screamed.

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	15. Reality

Harry's Surprise

Reality.

Harry and Dudley crept home, carrying Harry's belongings and went up to bed. Neither wanted a confrontation after such a long day, and both were exhausted though both knew neither would sleep well tonight.

Vernon Dursley clasped the whisky glass in his hand. He was red-faced and drunk. He was also crying. Petunia Dursley had taken two sleeping pills and was sound asleep, safe in the knowledge tat it would all blow over, and that Dudley was just going through a phase.

It was a cold morning. Mr. Mohebbi checked his watch again and stacked the papers. Both Harry and Jasmine were late. He stared out of the window, watching the sunlight creep across the dirty streets outside. Graffiti plastered fences and sweet wrappers blowing around the gutters somehow gave him a sense of peace. It was grim but it was real. 

He checked his watch again two minutes later.

Jasmine awoke drowsily as her alarm clock went off. She felt terrible, but had to see Harry. Her parents were still in bed, so she crept out and ran to the newsagent. She reached the shop and saw that Harry had not turned up. Something inside her broke and without warning she wrapped herself around Mr. Mohebbi for comfort and wept. He was at first a little startled, but then reassured her.

"Forget him girl. I always knew he was not to be trusted," he said sternly.

Harry had spent all night on his bed, going through his many things. His many books. His homework. His broomstick. His robes. Him. Harry had heard that things themselves did not define a man, but these were more that things: they were his tools for his role in life. Fate had chosen him and as much as he wanted to live in the Dursley soap-opera as it unfolded around him, Harry knew he must leave.

Dudley had spent all night looking for the letter from his lover, but knew it had been destroyed. It did not matter, for Dudley knew each word exactly. Dudley had crept out a few times now to go out and was relieved that he did not have to hide his love anymore. Still, in his heart, he knew he could no longer be part of the Dursley household and had resolved to leave.

The cousins sheepishly met on the landing, looked knowingly at each others heavy bags and nodded. Vernon and Petunia were knocked out and so the pair left unnoticed.

"Come and find me sometime," said Dudley as they reached the end of the street. "We've a lot of time to make up."

"Glad to. Where are you going to stay?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry," Dudley held up his mobile phone. "I've got my own little owl and he's got his own place. We'll be fine." They embraced as cousins yet felt like brothers.

Harry waved Dudley off at the bus stop then turned to see Jasmine's bike laying in the gutter outside the newsagents. Harry did not want to see her, or any of those stupid, treacherous muggles again. And with that, Harry walked out into the countryside until he was sure he was alone. Once alone, he straddled his broom and kicked off, carrying everything he owned.

Ginny had not slept all night and had tended to Hedwig's burns. The owl seemed fine, yet would not be able to fly for a while. Harry was gone. She placed Hedwig in a small wooden tissue box lined with paper and balanced it on her lap as she sat on Ron's hovering broom. Draco watched her silently from his bed. Ginny kicked off and flew from him without saying a word.

He watched her fly away until she was gone from sight. "Well, I guess that's me told!" he laughed finally. A tear betrayed him and he sneered at himself. "Come on Draccy. Enough of this. Let's go get breakfast eh?" He spent breakfast thinking in third-person, distancing himself from his own pain.

Ginny's family was delighted to see her again. As she landed, Harry bounded from the front door, gathering Ginny up in his arms. 

"You come back!" she muttered.

"Oh Ginny, I would never give you up!" he smiled. They kissed and only stopped when Ron and his faking of being sick was getting unbearable. 

The Weasleys were glad to take Harry under their wing and Ginny felt Harry's warm kisses fill her heart to bursting. The long summer was over and Ginny had Harry once more.

It hadn't worked out for him and Dudley had come home within a fortnight. Petunia felt justified that it was just a phase and made it a rule for this episode never to be mentioned again. Vernon stormed in sadly with a note in his hand.

"It's from Harry. It seems he won't be coming back. Those weird friends of his are looking after him."

"Good riddance I say," he added, but Dudley saw how dearly Vernon was missing Harry and smiled. His parents could be okay when they tried. Still, Dudley had profited from the affair as his parents had bought him a new widescreen television and games console to cheer him up. Dudley was as trapped as ever, but it was a well-furnished prison.

Jasmine rode alone down to the place where she and Harry had spent that long afternoon in each others arms. Waiting there was the dragon.

"Hello Jasmine. I must go. You must let me go, or I will eventually kill you. You know this."

"I know. But when I'm with you, I'm in Harry's world again!" she whined.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry that I lied to you – I could never bring Daniel back." 

Jasmine sighed. In her heart, she knew this too. 

"Cheer up though, I've one more treat for you, then I must go."

"Really?" Jasmine's eyes lit up as the dragon stooped down to reveal a saddle perched on his shoulders.

"You carriage awaits my fair lady." 

"So it failed then?" said a black clad wizard to a second dark wizard. They were watching the dragon fly upwards through the warm clouds of the last day of summer with Jasmine on his back.

"Oh well, it was always such a long shot," sighed the first wizard. "We cannot take Harry directly due to the wards placed on him by his parents. But if we were to convince him that Hogwarts had all been in his head, or failing that, that a muggle girl be found worthy enough to give it all up for, well, he'd be out of the picture without the need for bloodshed on our part. Voldemort could then make his move unopposed. As it is, seems that Harry had a greater reason than we guessed to move back to Hogwarts."

"The Weasley girl?"

"Perhaps. His aunt and uncle don't help much." They both chuckled politely. "I guess they don't do they. Oh well, we'll get him. We'll get him, rest assured," continued the first wizard passionately.

"And the dragon?" asked the second wizard from the recesses of his dark hood.

"Oh, it'll dissipate before the night's out I daresay. Without Harry to fuel the invocation, conscious or otherwise, it will fade. The dragon is after all built on one of Harry's own insecurities. Harry suddenly gained a resolve and so the dragon will fade. It did well to life this long."

"Ah, there we can thank the cousin I feel, he added greatly to Harry's fears. And we of course kept the dragon strong didn't we, " said the second wizard smugly. 

"Credit where credit's due. I think Jasmine's key also to keeping Harry's dragon alive long after he left, as is often the nature of these things."

The second wizard paused then pondered aloud "I wonder if we should have killed the Weasley girl in the forest?"

"Of course not! It would have fired Harry to act out of vengeance in a shot!" retorted the first wizard.

"Still, the Weasley girl may be the key…" mused the second wizard thoughtfully.

The first paused, turned to his colleague and added "We shall see. We shall see. Come. We'd best get back to Voldemort and explain this mess." He then added in a worried tone "And carefully - it'd not do to upset him." The second wizard nodded furiously in agreement.

And with that, they were gone.

THE END. 


End file.
